


floating through a dark blue sky

by perfect-porcelain (tedddylupin)



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex is an actor, Butterfly meme: is this a fic?, Henry is a bookshop owner, M/M, Notting Hill AU, henry's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedddylupin/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: Henry just wants a relatively easy life of running his bookshop with his best friend and roommate Pez. He doesnotwant the drama of one actor Alexander Claremont-Diaz coming into his life but of course, that's not up to him now is it?





	1. Chapter 1

BREAKING NEWS: ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ SEEN FILMING IN LONDON

ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ LOUNGING IN ST. JAMES PARK (12 PICTURES)

**@acdstan**: oh my god i saw alex in the pub and he was looking so fine???? I need him to sex me up right now  
**@1acdfan**: oh my god i saw him too???? How the hell is he still single he’s so hot but so ignored me  
**@acdstan**: me too!! Like wtf i’m willing and he just looked at me like i was boring bread  
**@1acdfan**: still hella fine tho  
**@acdstan**: oh for sure

“Have you seen these papers Hen?” Pez called out from the back of the bookshop.

“What?” Henry not looking up from his incredibly detailed excel sheet.

He felt rather than heard Pez walk towards him, the old wood floors shifting under his feet. It was only when Pez was right in front of him, waving a paper under his face that he finally managed to tear his eyes away from the invoice list.

“Look who’s in town.” Pez grinned at him and Henry caught the paper before it dropped into his mug of tea.

ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ TALKS ABOUT HIS NEW MOVIE

The headline was blaring at him. 

“Who?”

“Oh my god Henry. The _actor_? That little hottie with the body that I _know_ you know.” Pez rolled his eyes as he leaned against the counter, pushing some of the extra books towards Henry.

“Off the counter.” Henry snapped easily and Pez leaned back. “Why should I care if some actor’s in town? It’s a big city Pez. It’s not like I’ll run into him.” Henry shrugged just as the bell rang on the door. “Why don’t you go help that customer?” He looked back down at his invoice, putting the paper to the side.

“I think I’ll let you get this one. I’m on break suddenly.” Pez said and Henry frowned, looking back up only to see who had just come into the door. 

Henry didn’t even have to glance down at the paper to know that the person they were just talking about had walked through his bookshop door. He opened his mouth but Pez was already gone. He froze as he watched Alex Claremont-Diaz wander through the aisles. 

He straightened his back and let out a soft breath before rounding out from behind the desk. “Looking for anything in particular?” He asked and those brown eyes that had graced so many billboards landed on him and he couldn’t help but repress a jolt.

A lopsided grin that had wooed millions. Henry was toast.

No, he refused to think of this man as anything but a paying customer.

“Yeah I’m looking for a book on Victoria customs. Research and all.” Alex said smoothly, his accent a bit harsh.

“Food, costumes, society, or government?” He said quickly, running down a list in his head.

“Hmm...all?”

“Follow me.” Henry said before turning his heel. He led Alex towards an aisle in the back. “We’ve got several books that encompass them all but I really only like two of them.” 

“Are you the owner?” Alex asked after looking at the two that Henry had pointed out.

“Yes.” 

“Then why stock something you hate?” Alex smirked at him.

“Everyone has their likes. I try to cater to all tastes.” He said with a shrug. “Let me know if you need anything else. I’ll be at the register when you’re finished.”

“Thanks.”

Pez gave him a look as he walked away. He knew he wouldn’t live it down if he didn’t do something more but he wasn’t one of those rabid fans. Sure he liked seeing some of Alex’s movies but people tended to forget that celebrities were still people. He went back to his desk and leaned against it, attempting to go back to the numbers that were starting to swim across the page. 

“I think I’ll take these.” Alex interrupted him and placed three books on the desk. Two, the ones he had recommended and an additional one about love in Victorian times. He looked up with a nod and rang the man up. Alex leaned against the counter, much like Pez before but this time Henry didn’t say anything. “Anything good to eat around here? I’m kind of sick of fish and chips.”

“Careful who you say that to. You might get run out of town.” Henry said with a quirk of a smile.

“Noted.” Alex grinned as he handed over his black Amex card. 

“There’s a good Italian restaurant up the street. You honestly can’t miss it. The gimmick is big but they have very good lasagna and bread.” He said as he put the books in the bag and handed it to Alex. 

“You see, I don’t quite know my way around yet. Do you mind showing me?” Alex said with a look in his eye that made Henry’s heart beat a little faster.

“Oh um…” He started, knowing that his cheeks were growing pink. 

“If you don’t that’s fine.” Alex shook his head and took the bag. “Nice talking to you. Thanks for the books.”

“Wait I-” Henry reached out and knocked the mug of tea all over Alex and he let out a horrified sound. “Oh god.”

Alex jumped back and Henry was grateful that the tea wasn’t steaming hot anymore but more lukewarm. “Oh shit. I have to go to set soon fuck.” 

“My flat’s just around the corner if you want to change. I don’t have a restroom or anything here. Shit I’m so sorry.” Henry winced and Alex nodded, quickly gesturing for Henry to lead the way. He walked briskly, running the scene over and over in his mind as he fumbled with his keys. “Fuck.” He finally got the door open and Alex stepped in beside him. “Bathroom’s upstairs to the left.”

“Thanks.” Alex said and instead of an annoyed look it was more amusement. 

Henry bit his lip as he walked into the kitchen, pacing back and forth. He hoped Alex even had a change of clothes. He didn’t have to wait long before the man came back down.

“So what do you do when you have to go while working?” Alex asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“What?” Henry was confused.

“When you have to use the bathroom. Do you just come back here?” Alex laughed as he pushed up the sleeves of his new sweater. 

“Oh um yeah. I don’t have the money to put in a bathroom yet in the shop.” He said awkwardly. “My other worker is actually my roommate so we just come back here.” He shrugged. “Um do you want anything to drink? I mean since you’re here. Unless you have to go.” 

Alex studied him for a moment. “No I’m good. I actually should be going. Filming starts soon.”

“Right of course. I’m probably making you late with my clumsy fingers.” 

“It’s honestly fine. I didn’t really like that shirt anyways. My girlfriend gave it to me so I felt obligated to wear it.”

Right.

Girlfriend.

Alexander Caremont-Diaz had a girlfriend.

“Of course. So sorry again.” Henry said awkwardly. Alex gave him a bemused smile before turning to go.

“Nice to meet you again…?” Alex said.

“Oh Henry. I’m Henry.” 

“Nice to meet you Henry. Thanks for the books.” Alex’s smirk didn’t change as he turned to go, leaving Henry standing in the kitchen feeling like a train had just run through him. 

He walked back to the shop in a slight daze.

“Did you sex him up?” Pez asked as soon as he walked through the door making an old woman give them both a dirty look.

“No I didn’t _sex him up_ jesus christ Pez I spilled tea on him and we don’t have a bathroom.”

“Oh so he saw the flat then. Brilliant. Now he’ll know where you live.” 

“Oh my god go stock the new history books we got.” Henry groaned and Pez gave him a wink before doing just that.

The day ended up being a waste. He couldn’t stop thinking about a goddamn celebrity. It made him feel like he was turning into one of those people that read Daily Mail. He also hated the way Pez kept sneaking knowing glances at him, like he could read his mind. 

Figures it would bite him in the ass for having his employee as a roommate, never mind the fact that they had been friends since primary school. 

As the week went on, he quickly came the realization that he wouldn’t see Alex again unless it was in the theater and he was fine with that. Regular people like him did not date celebrities. Even celebrities that had seemed to flirt with him despite having a public girlfriend. 

He was coming back from lunch when Pez handed him a slip of paper. 

“Call came for you.” Pez said lightly though his expression said something else. 

He frowned as he read the message that Pez had scrawled out. “Wait, why does this say 8:00am?”

“Oh right because I forgot to give it to you.”

“Pez what the hell?”

Pez shrugged. “You were having me help that hot woman earlier so I forgot.”

“Ridiculous. You are ridiculous.” He grabbed his coat and bolted out the door, leaving behind the message.

It was only when he pulled up to the Ritz did he realize this was entirely ridiculous. What sort of man would jump at the chance to meet up with another man who was actually a celebrity? At a hotel no less?

He was in over his head as soon as he walked through the door.

“Hello.” He said to the man working the front desk. He felt the daggers pierce into his cheap coat that he had gotten second-hand. “I’m here to see um…” He winced as he said it. “Han Solo?”

The man’s eyes widened before nodding. “Of course sir. He’s in room 315. Shall I show you the way?”

“No, no, not necessary. Thank you.” He said quickly and walked towards the elevators. The entire elevator ride he was thinking about what he was even supposed to say to a man he hardly knew other than the time he spilled tea on him. When the elevator doors open he frowned as the hallway was crowded with people.

“Are you with someone?” A busy woman stood in front of him.

“Uh...what?”

“You’re with a magazine correct?”

“Uh--”

“Right come this way.” The woman dragged him through the crowd and suddenly he was sitting in front of none other than the man he was coming to meet.

“Hello again.” Alex smirked at him. He was wearing a smart suit, hair wrangled. The complete opposite look Henry had first met him in.

“What is going on?” Henry asked, looking confused at the man who stood in the room.

“Cash do you mind giving us some space?” Alex asked. “This man needs quiet for his interview.”

Cash nodded and left. 

“You were saying?” Alex grinned.

“Why do people think I’m with a magazine? And why do they think I’m interviewing you?”

“Sorry about the lack of heads up. I wanted to see you again and I completely forgot about this press junket. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Um I suppose not, though I’m not sure why you didn’t just speak over the phone.”

“Well it wasn’t you on the phone was it?” Alex cocked his head. 

“Oh that was just Pez. He’s my roommate.”

Alex’s eyebrows raised in interest. “Roommate huh?”

“Yeah but it’s not like that. We aren’t...together.” Henry said quickly before finishing awkwardly. Why would Alex need to know that? God he was such an idiot.

“Well good. I was hoping to ask you out for dinner at that Italian place you mentioned.” 

“But don’t you...have a girlfriend?”

“No. Not really. Nora and I are just pretending for our upcoming movie. Hollywood stuff.” Alex waved his hand in the air like he was above it all. “Besides, she’s dating my sister so it’s a bit of a mess. I’ll be glad when we can have an amicable break up.”

“Wow that sounds very complicated.”

“Too complicated to join me for dinner?”

Oh right. He had never said if he would or not.

“I don’t see why not. Though won’t people wonder what you’re doing out with some random bloke?”

“They’ll assume that you’re interviewing me. Especially now that you’ve been seen here at the press junket.”

“So this was a devious plan. You knew this was going to happen all along didn’t you?” Henry narrowed his eyes. 

“I may or may be good at evil plans. I can meet you at the restaurant at seven.” Alex’s confident smile faltered for a moment.

“That sounds good. Come hungry. They have big portions, though I suppose you Americans are used to that aren’t you?” Henry gave Alex a wry look.

“Handsome and funny.” Alex’s easy smile returned. “You better mingle for a little bit. Enjoy the free buffet.” 

Henry nodded and stood just as Cash came back into the room. 

“See you around Henry.” Alex winked at him and he wasn’t sure what to make of the blatant flirting. 

“Right. Thank you Mr. Claremont-Diaz.”

“Call me Alex.” 

“Thank you...Alex.” 

And with that Henry walked out of the room and let out his breath that he didn’t realize he had been holding. Holy fucking shit. He had a date with a fucking movie star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loooool what is life am I right? This is going to be a short mini-fic of around three chapters if I can help it. I figure I COULD wait until it's all finished and then post a long fic but delayed gratification is not my strong suit. Loosely follows the movie (and if by loosely I mean def follows the movie for the most part) if you've seen it. If not, never fear, you won't be left out. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

“What does one even wear to a date with a movie star?” Henry moaned as he looked through his closet.

“Scoot the fuck over.” Pez hip checked him and studied the options before bringing out a casual linen button down and went over to pull out a pair of dark wash jeans. “Wear your brown boots with them. It’s the italian place, nothing fancy. I doubt your date would want anything else but that.”

Henry frowned at his options before nodding. “Alright.”

“You like him don’t you?”

“I hardly know him Pez. I only know what the media shows him and then the short conversation we had. Frankly I’m more nervous to see how he’s actually like.” 

Pez laid out on Henry’s bed, spread eagle. “I’m just excited for you to get laid.”

Henry automatically whacked him. “Excuse you! I have gotten laid.”

“Yeah like ten months ago.”

“Not my fault. The bookstore was needing all my time.”

“You just didn’t want to admit you got your heart broken.”

Henry was silent at that one. He slipped off his shirt and pulled on the button down. 

“Hopefully this Alex will be good for you. If anything I bet he kisses great. You don’t kiss like that in movies if you aren’t decent at it in real life.” 

“Okay you need to leave now.” Henry looked at Pez with a stern stare. 

Pez blew air kisses and hopped up and off the bed. “I want full details when you get back.”

“Yeah whatever. You’ll either be asleep or banging someone in both cases I won’t be coming to find you.”

“You know me well darling.” Pez grinned one last time before slipping out the door to leave Henry alone staring at himself in the mirror.

He honestly had no idea what to expect on this date and he was a little afraid to find out. With one final sigh he left his room and walked towards the restaurant. 

“Hi, I’m supposed to be meeting someone.” He said to the hostess who looked up and gave him the once over before nodding.

“Follow me.” She said and brought him back towards the rather secluded corner. Alex was already sitting at the booth.

“I thought you were going to stand me up.” Alex smiled slightly. “Which would be very inconvenient for me. I’m not supposed to eat the entire bread basket.” 

Henry laughed a little as he slid into the booth across from him. “Sometimes you need some carbs.” 

“Not when you’re trying to maintain this body.” Alex gestured to his very fit figure. Henry had noticed of course but hadn’t allowed himself to comment on it even in his mind. 

“Of course.” He said easily, an off-handed comment.

“So you said the lasagna’s good right?” Alex said, going back to the menu and then looking at Henry over the top of it. It felt like a bit like a nonverbal language that Henry was just starting to learn.

“Oh very good. Also their ziti and I mean you can’t ever go wrong with spaghetti and meatballs. They have good salads too but if you’re in the mood for pasta I would still recommend the lasagna. I mean I’ve tried pretty much everything on the menu so I suppose you can trust me.”

Alex gave him an amused smile.

“Did I talk too long? I tend to do that when I’m a little...nervous.” He trailed off.

Alex leaned forward. “Do I make you nervous?”

Henry swallowed. “Well I mean you are a movie star I suppose.”

“You suppose?”

“Er yes. I mean I have to be honest I’m not very good about keeping up with celebrity gossip. I can’t stroke your ego that way.” He said, feeling a shred of confidence when Alex’s smile widened.

“How refreshing.” Alex sat back, his wide smile shrinking back into that amused smile as he went back to the menu. “It’s not often I meet someone who’s not dying to get a picture with me. I bet you anything our waitress is going to ask for my autograph.”

Henry watched as the waitress came up at that moment to take their order. She hardly looked at Henry at all as Alex ordered the lasagna and only turned to him when Alex gestured at Henry for her to take his order as well. 

“Do you think I could get your autograph?” The waitress asked after she wrote down Henry’s order with slight annoyance. Alex gave Henry a knowing look before nodding and he signed her pad of paper. 

“Doesn’t it get tiring?” Henry asked after the waitress walked away grinning like a loon.

“You have no idea.” Alex sighed and Henry got the distinct feeling that this was the first bit of Alex that was truly him. “Everyone either wants a picture or wants to ask me about filming or ask about an entirely different actor. At the beginning it was wild and fun but now...I’m just tired.” Alex shrugged as he took a sip of wine that he had ordered for the table.

“Why do you still do it if you’re tired of it?”

“I’m not tired of the movies. I love acting and becoming a new person when the cameras are rolling. It’s exhilarating, but the time outside the movie set can be tedious after a while. Just once I’d like to go somewhere where no one will ask for my autograph or a picture or try to take a video with their phones. I’d just like to be anonymous.” 

Henry swallowed and nodded, looking down at his hands that were clasped on the table. “I can’t understand how you feel but I can attempt to sympathize. For what it’s worth I won’t ask you for an autograph, no matter how much my flatmate would die.”

Alex smiled as he set down his glass. “I appreciate it. So what’s it like owning a bookstore? It sounds like something you dream about when you’re younger but no one ever does it in real life.” Alex had crossed his arms and leaned them on the table. 

Henry cleared his throat. “Well it’s very time consuming that’s for certain. You have to do all the restocks and the spreadsheets and the ordering. It’s not a lot of sitting around and reading by the window.” 

Alex wrinkled his nose. “You’re taking all the fun out of the dream you know.” 

“What, you want to suddenly open a bookshop?”

“Why not?” Alex shrugged as he leaned back. “I can make it all erotic fiction and have the middle aged sexually stunted white women in my stores fawning over the latest Nora Roberts.” 

Henry choked on his wine and Alex just laughed. “You’ve thought about that far too much for it to just be a random whim.” 

“The things you think about when you’re trying to avoid working.” Alex grinned.

Their dinner came soon and Henry found himself enjoying his time with Alex. He had seen a few interviews on television shows and had found Alex very charming but this Alex sitting across from him was intelligent and quick witted. It made him wonder just how many people got to see this side of him and he also wondered why he had been chosen.

“I don’t mean to pry-” He started before Alex interrupted.

“Says someone who sounds like they’re about to pry.” 

Henry felt his face getting hot. “ What I mean to say is that I just wonder what you think this is right now. Between us. I mean I know you’re a celebrity and I’m just some random bloke who you found in a bookshop, but I wouldn’t mind knowing what you...expect from this.”

“What do you think this is?”

“Oh no, don’t flip the narrative on me mister. I’m much too well read for that to work.” 

“Sounds very pretentious of you.” That amused smile curled onto Alex’s face once more.

Henry was silent and Alex sighed.

“I don’t know. I thought you were...attractive and I found myself being rather lonely and in the need of some company. It doesn’t have to be any more than that.” Alex took his last sip of wine as he stared Henry down.

He felt his face get even hotter. Alex found him attractive? That was something new. His mind was whirling a thousand miles a minute and it was only when Alex snapped his fingers in front of his face that he came back down to earth.

“Did you short circuit in there?”

“Oh sorry. I just worry this might be a dream or something.” 

“It’s very real.” Alex mused. “You want to get out of here?” 

“Yes.” Henry nodded and Alex left far too much money on the table before they rose and began to walk down the street. It wasn’t incredibly far to the Ritz but it was more than enough time to talk some more.

“I always liked London. It’s a lot different than LA or New York City. It almost feels cozy.” Alex said as they walked side by side down the cobblestones. 

“When it’s this late and there’s no traffic, sure. During the day it can be a nightmare.” Henry said a little bitterly. “I’m lucky that my flat is so close to my shop. It just kind of worked out that way.” 

“Do you ever wish you could pick up and move somewhere new for a little bit? Just go somewhere where no one knows you and you can just read and drink tea all day and not see another soul if you don’t want to?”

“Sounds like you have the introvert’s dream.” Henry laughed and Alex laughed as well before stopping in front of a gated garden. 

Alex wrapped his hands around the metal bars of the fence. “Is that a park?”

“Of sorts. People in those buildings have access but it’s not public.” 

Alex turned to Henry and he saw the gleam in his eye. “We can make it public.” 

“Wait what?”

Before those words were even fully out of his mouth Alex was starting to hop the fence and then he was on the other side. 

“Alex!” Henry hissed. “We really shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure? Now come on, I know those thighs have more than enough strength to do a measly fence hopping.”

Henry was grateful that the darkness would hide his blush as he regretfully scaled the fence with only a little bit of his pant leg getting caught on the bars. Which of course made him fall sideways into Alex who in turn crashed to the ground with Henry on top of him.

“Oh god! Alex are you alright?” Henry asked, his body scrambling up from crushing the man under him who was only laughing. 

“Very graceful.” Alex grinned up at him. 

Henry gazed down at him and he could see the faint glow of street lights reflect in Alex’s eyes and for a moment he was mesmerized. The tension was palpable and he couldn’t handle it. He rose from the ground and held out a hand for Alex to take who did so willingly. 

“So this entire place is hidden to the world except for these people in those buildings?” Alex asked, head turned up to look at the three apartment complexes that surrounded the park. “Doesn’t seem right.”

Henry shrugged. “That’s English sensibilities for you.”

Alex hummed as he walked over to one of the benches. Henry followed hesitantly. He really didn’t want to get the cops called on him because of this. Alex took a seat and Henry followed.

“I suppose this is a good hiding place though. No one around. I get the appeal.” Alex said in a softer voice this time.

“You know...you’re free to stay with me if you wanted. I doubt anyone would come looking for you there when they know you’re staying at the Ritz.” 

Alex studied him for a moment before turning away. “No, I couldn’t do that to you.”

Henry swallowed. He wasn’t about to insist if Alex didn’t want it. 

Alex looked back up at the sky, scooting down so the back of his head was leaning against the back of the bench. “Sometimes I look up at the sky and I have to remind myself that this is the same sky that everyone else looks at and it makes me feel a little less lonely.”

Henry got the distinct feeling that this was a reverential moment. A glimpse into someone who rarely showed his true self to the world. He scooted down a little bit as well and looked up, crossing his arms while he did. 

“I bet it gets lonely. Surrounded by so many people but you’re not able to be yourself.” Henry murmured. “My family never really understood me. They expected me to do something great with my life and instead I never married and opened a bookshop. I think they expected a lawyer or a doctor or someone more substantial but instead they got me.”

“You’ve more than substantial by just being.” Alex said back and Henry turned his head toward the man who was looking back at him. “Everyone deserves to take up their place in the world.”

Henry stared into those brown eyes and he saw the endless depths in them. “You’re surprising.” 

“In what way?”

“I expected someone vapid with nothing going on below.” Henry said, same soft voice. He desperately wanted to push Alex’s hair back. “You’re the complete opposite of that. Why don’t you let people see that?”

Alex stiffened and looked away, turning back to the stars. “If I did then there would be no place left to hide. No place that was just me. People see what they want to see and they don’t want to see the reality of celebrities. They want to project whatever they want onto me and I suppose I’m okay with that. As long as they don’t ever get to know the true me.” 

Henry felt Alex slipping away and he wanted to reach forward and yank him back. “What about me?”

“What about you?” Alex snapped quickly before his mouth relaxed a little at the edges. 

“Am I seeing the real you?”

Alex stood. “I think it’s time for me to head back. Early morning start and all.” 

Henry stood as well. “Right. Do you want me to walk you back?”

“I’ll just get a cab.” Alex brushed him off as they walked out of the garden and onto the street. A cab came quickly and Henry stood there like an idiot. “Goodnight Henry. I...I enjoyed it.”

“Do I get to see you again?”

Alex paused at the door to the cab. “Maybe. I’ll call you.” 

And then Alex was gone and Henry was left standing all alone in the middle of the lamp lit street wondering where he had gone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof gotta love that sweet sweet 'oh no I fucked up shit how the hell do I fix this now' am I right? Henry's just a sweetheart tho like god bless him he's just doing his best. Let me know your thoughts and feels!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

“Have you seen this?” Pez waved his phone under his nose and Henry jerked back at the sudden movement in front of him. 

“You really need to stop doing that.” He muttered before snatching the phone away. His eyes widened when he saw the headline across the page.

ALEXANDER CLAREMONT-DIAZ: SEX SCANDAL EXTRODINAIRE

“What?” He asked, looking up at Pez in a confused manner. First off it was Daily Mail so he would take this with a grain of salt but then there were also pictures of the man he hadn’t seen in over two months.

“Yeah, it very clearly outs him.” Pez said in a sad tone. 

Henry looked back at the phone and scanned the article. The pictures, which were old scans of a nude photoshoot as well as a grainy picture of what looked like Alex with someone who looked like himself, were damning. 

He handed the phone back to Pez and he grabbed his own, shooting off a quick text to Alex which never said “delivered”. Fuck this was bad. Not for him of course. His family knew he was gay and the ones that didn’t care were still in his life while the others that did were long gone from it. This was bad for Alex, who had a heart throb appearance to maintain. 

He didn’t get a text back.

Or the next day.

Or the day after that.

That didn’t mean he didn’t stop worrying. 

It was only when he heard banging on his door at 2 in the morning did he finally get annoyed. 

Pez was out of course so it was up to him to stumble down the stairs, nearly missing at least three before he managed to make it to the front door.

He didn’t even look through the peep hole before swinging it open with anger.

“Do you have any idea what time it-” He yelled before his voice died in his throat. “Alex?”

Alexander Claremont-Diaz was standing on his front step looking wet and sad. “Hey.”

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Can I come in?” Alex didn’t answer the question but Henry moved out of the doorway anyways. Alex stepped inside.

“Jesus you’re shivering. Take off those wet clothes I’ll go grab you something warm to put on.” Henry fell back into the mother hen role he often took with Pez. 

“This you trying to get into my pants?” Alex joked weakly before his shoulders fell and he followed Henry’s instructions when Henry didn’t take the bait. 

He walked upstairs quickly, taking two at a time, all thoughts of going back to sleep thrown out the window. Quickly grabbing whatever was closest and cozy, he went back down the stairs, this time actually missing the last step and having to quickly right himself.

“I’m not about to die Jesus Christ Henry. I can manage to shiver for a few minutes. Don’t fucking kill yourself.” Alex said dryly and Henry had to pause at seeing Alex perched on the end of his couch in only his boxer briefs. He swallowed and handed the clothes to the man who took them and easily slipped the sweater over his head and the sweats up his legs. Both were much too big for him but they would do.

Now that Alex wasn’t shaking, Henry could only cross his arms and look at the man with a raised eyebrow. “Care to explain why you showed up at my door at 2 in the morning?”

“Uhhh no?” Alex winced and gave him a giant cheesy smile before it faltered and fell. He looked down at his hands that were covered by the sweater sleeves. “No where else to go?”

Henry sucked in a deep breath and looked out the window that faced the street before looking back at Alex. “You can either sleep on the couch or my roommate’s bed.”

Alex looked up at him hopefully. “I can stay?”

“Well I’m not about to throw you out on the bloody street am I?” Henry sighed and ran a hand through his what could only be messy bed head of hair. 

“I’ll take the couch if you don’t mind.” Alex said quietly and Henry nodded. He brought out a quilt from the chest in the corner and handed it to Alex. 

“Let me know if you need anything else. Otherwise I’ll see you in no less than five hours.” He warned and Alex’s expression turned grateful and the man nodded. Henry studied Alex for a moment longer before nodding himself and went up the stairs once more.

He didn’t get any more sleep other than light dozing and fitful tossing and turning, waking up and staring at the clocking begging it to gain time. 

When it was finally 7:30 he let himself get out of bed and walk down the stairs. 

Alex was awake and watching the muted TV, cheek smooshed by the pillow as he lay on his side. 

“Morning.” He said and Alex’s brown eyes found his with a spark. “Sleep okay?”

“I laid here okay.” Alex replied quickly and the corner of Henry’s mouth quirked up into a slight smile.

“That couch isn’t the most comfy places to sleep. Sorry.”

“No, it’s not that. Just...too much going through my mind right now.” Alex sighed and shifted onto his back and ran a hand through his curls. 

Henry came closer and sat gently on the coffee table. “Anything you want to discuss?”

Only Alex’s eyes shifted back to him for just a moment before going back to the ceiling. “No.”

Henry rose. “Breakfast? I think I have some...toast maybe? Definitely have tea.” 

“Yeah sure.” Alex muttered and Henry walked into the kitchen to start the kettle. By the time it was boiling Alex managed to slip into the room, his borrowed sweater falling at one shoulder so Henry could get a glimpse of the bronzed muscles poking out underneath. Alex grabbed a stool as Henry poured the water. 

“Thanks.” Alex said softly as Henry placed the tea in front of him along with a sugar bowl.

“Let me know if you want milk.” 

“This is fine.” 

Henry placed a plate of toast along with butter and jam in front of Alex as well before tending to his own breakfast in silence. 

“Thank you.” Alex said again and Henry looked up. “For letting me crash. Even after I didn’t respond to you. You’re a good person Henry.”

Henry nodded as he spread the butter across his toast. He didn’t push Alex to share of course. Even if he felt like he deserved some explanation. 

He clicked on the sound on the TV and switched to a rerun of Friends. He and Alex watched in silence as they sipped their tea and ate their toast. Once it was all done Henry took the dishes to the sink and Alex sat crossed legged on the couch. 

“It wasn’t supposed to go down like that.” Alex said finally after Henry returned to the couch. Henry turned down the volume as Joey yelled about food.

“I did that photoshoot when I was desperate for money. It paid a lot and it was easy. Once I got my first movie deal my publicist buried it. The only reason it’s coming out now I think is because I turned down a movie deal after a sexual harrassment suit came out about the director. I refuse to work with people like that and the producers were pissed that I backed out of my contract. They wanted to punish me and the best way to do it was to make sure I’d never get a job that easily again.” Alex continued and Henry bit his lip. The pain in Alex’s entire posture was difficult to look at and he felt like he didn’t have the right to reach out and comfort the man.

“I’m sorry.” Henry whispered. “I wish I could do something but I can’t.”

Alex’s gaze fell on his. “You’ve already done something. I can’t go home because the press will be hounding me. They don’t know about this place though. Do you think I could stay here for a little bit longer? At least until the next scandal breaks?”

Henry nodded. “It’s all yours.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry about this mess.”

“You apologize too much.”

“Southern tendencies.” Alex laughed and Henry felt himself relax a little. If Alex was laughing then at least there was something right in the world again.

“I’m having dinner with my sister tonight. Do you want to join?” He asked a little hesitantly.

“Yeah sure. As long as you don’t think she would mind.” 

“She’d be thrilled.” Henry beamed and grabbed his phone to send a text. “Pez is coming too. He’s my roommate. You’ve met him right?”

“In passing. I remember you talking about him on our date. Speaking of which, I’m sorry I didn’t call you. Things got busy at work and then we were done shooting in England and I didn’t have the chance to text you and by that point it felt like it was too late.” Alex rambled with a wince.

“I figured something like that. I had resigned to never seeing you again. I did enjoy our date though. Even if it ended abruptly.”

A blush began to spread across Alex’s cheeks. “You made me nervous.”

“_I_ made _you_ nervous? You’re a goddamn movie star!” Henry barked out a laugh and Alex blushed a little harder.

“You’re just so open!” He poked Henry in the side who laughed again. “I wasn’t ready for that. I’m used to dating people that only know me from my movies but you hardly knew me by that at all. I wasn’t expecting someone to want to get to know me for me. Hence the nervousness. I haven’t been around someone like that in a long time.” Alex said a little shyly and it looked good on the man. 

“Well it’s a first for me too.” Henry shrugged. “I haven’t dated in a while and I know it was only one date but you made me remember why I continue to stock romance novels.” He covered his eyes after a moment and groaned. “That was so cheesy just ignore I said that.”

“No, no, it was sweet.” Alex reached out and grabbed Henry’s hands. They locked gazes for a long pause before Henry couldn’t bear to look at the sun any longer so he turned away and cleared his throat. 

“Erm, anyways. I have to go open the shop. Will you be alright here?”

Alex nodded. “I’ve got the most tea I could possibly need and plenty of reading material. I’ll be more than fine.”

Henry rose from the couch. “Right okay then. I’ll be back around noon and pick us up some lunch. Do you like Chinese? There’s a great little restaurant down the street. They know me by name and the little old lady who works the register will probably ask why I’ll order so much but she’s always been nosy. I think she tried to set me up with her daughter at one point but obviously it didn’t go over well.” He began to ramble before he stopped when he saw the amused expression Alex had playing across his face. He cleared his throat again. “Right, so yes?”

Alex nodded again. “Yes Chinese food is great. I like it all so get double of whatever you get and I’ll eat it.”

It was Henry’s turn to nod.

The day stretched on slowly though it began to pick up when Pez came bursting into the shop, making Henry nearly drop the case of books he was holding.

Pez looked around and noticed the few customers so he made a quick beeline for Henry. “Care to explain why _Alex_ is on our couch this morning?” Pez hissed and Henry quickly set down the box and dragged Pez into the back.

“He just showed up okay? He was soaking wet and didn’t have anywhere else to go.” Henry sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. “Honestly I was kinda freaking out and thinking it was all in my head so either we’re having the same fever dream or it was actually a reality.” 

“Oh he’s very much real, but I thought you were super pissed at him for ditching you!”

“Keep your voice down mate!” Henry poked his head out to see if any of the customers had noticed before he paid attention to Pez again. “I know I said that because I was pissed but he’s a busy guy I can’t fault him for that. Yeah it was very...annoying that he never texted or called or pretty much ghosted me but whatever. He’s here now and he needed a place to stay.”

Pez gave him a concerned look.

“It’ll be fine Pez. He’s coming to dinner tonight with us at Bea’s. If anything she’ll be the best judge of character.”

Pez continued the look before sighing. “Alright fine. But I will not hesitate to throw a few punches if he even looks at you wrong.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Henry said with slow grin.

He left Pez in charge of the shop while he went down the street to get Chinese food before going back to his flat. He was about to call out for Alex as he walked in when he heard Alex talking.

“No Liam I’m not doing this right now.” Alex said in an angry tone that made Henry freeze in the doorway. “I don’t care, I need a break okay? No, fuck you. I can’t-” A pause. “I said I don’t care! No, no don’t come over here. I’m not going to deal with that shit.”

Henry frowned and bit his lip. Who was Liam? He didn’t like to pry into the lives of the people he knew but he couldn’t have helped when it came to Alex. His face was plastered across advertisements across the city and on social media. He didn’t recognize the name Liam being attached to Alex though. He only knew about his former girlfriend Nora. 

“Goodbye Liam.” Alex hissed and then Henry heard the sound of a small object clattering onto a counter along with a loud sigh from Alex.

He hesitantly walked in. “Hey! Brought food.” He said with a giant grin that was entirely too big for the situation he had just heard. It was a testament to Alex’s acting ability when he didn’t have a sad or annoyed expression but instead an interested one. 

“Awesome.” Alex smiled warmly like he hadn’t just been yelling at someone on the phone.

Henry brought over plates but watched Alex hesitantly. He wasn’t sure if he had the right to even ask so he didn’t. Instead they ate their lunch while watching TV and Henry didn’t push him and Alex didn’t offer anything until Henry had to go back to work.

“I’ll be here.” Alex said with a little wiggle of his fingers as a farewell. Henry gave him a small smile and a nod.

“Okay what’s wrong with you now?” Pez asked as he walked back into the shop. “Do I need to go punch the lights out of a movie star?”

“No, no it’s nothing. He was just in the phone with someone and it sounded serious. Like...relationship serious.” Henry shrugged.

“So he’s stringing you along?”

“No, I mean...I don’t know what we are. Jesus we’ve only been on one date anyways so what does it matter what happens between us? I’m just a place to crash so it’s fine.” Henry brushed it off. “I’m fine with whatever.”

Pez gave him a concerned look. 

“What? I said I’m fine.” He said with more force and Pez pursed his lips.

“Whatever. If you want to keep lying to yourself that’s fine. All I’m saying is that you haven’t had this much interest in someone in a long time and I’d hate for things to go south just because you couldn’t get clarification.” Pez said as he walked past Henry and Henry sighed loudly.

“Stop being my voice of reason.” He called after Pez who winked at him over his shoulder.

“Just call me your personal angel baby.” 

Henry rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter in front of him with his head in his hands. He knew Pez was right but that was besides the point. He couldn’t just straight up ask Alex who Liam was. Perhaps things would come out at dinner. 

Henry could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see huh? I thought that this would have three chapters but I decided to split the final chapter into two parts because A. I wanted to get part one out and B. I needed to get at least one chapter off my plate. Let me know your thoughts as usual!
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

“Uh hi, yeah you never said your dinner guest was _Alexander Claremont_.” Bea hissed through a giant smile on her face.

“Yeah well he is.” Henry shrugged and Bea’s smile faltered.

“Do I dare ask?”

“No, you daren’t.” He smirked and walked into the dining room holding a bowl of salad. Bea came behind with a lasagna dish.

“So, _Alex_. May I call you Alex? Henry called you Alex so I can only assume I can too.” Bea started.

Alex held up his hand. “Alex is fine.” He smiled and Bea nodded.

“What on earth got you messed up with my baby brother?” Bea asked with an arched eyebrow. She began to dish out pieces of lasagna on plates.

“Um well...Henry’s been helping me out actually. I’ve needed a place to stay and he let me in.” Alex said simply and Bea narrow her eyes.

“I smell bullshit.” 

Alex sputtered while Henry yelled out “Bea!” and all Pez did was laugh loudly.

Bea just shrugged. “I’m just looking out for my brother.” She said as she continued to place pieces. Pez gave her an air kiss as he got himself salad while Henry looked on in horror, a blush coloring his face.

“Bea, Jesus Christ can you not?”

Bea finally sat down and steepled her fingers. “What intentions do you have with Henry, Alex?” 

“Oh my god.” Henry hid his face while Alex just chuckled.

“Nothing nefarious I promise. I’ve just needed to go off the grid for a bit and well, Henry was the first place I thought of.” Alex said as he got himself some salad.

Henry peeked out from behind his hands. “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean we only had one date before I had to leave London but I thought Henry was very gentlemanly.” 

Bea hummed as she held her wine glass in thought. Henry’s gaze went from his sister to Alex to Pez who was having a fucking ball watching this unfold and then back to Bea.

“Alright, I’ll allow it.” Bea finally decided before a giant smile graced her face. “Now tell me, how nice is Ryan Gosling in person?”

“Oh the nicest.” Alex grinned and Henry felt the tension seep out of the room.

The rest of the dinner was Bea continuing to embarrass Henry with horrible stories of his childhood while Pez and Alex cackled the entire time, Bea asking Alex embarrassing questions about celebrities, and Alex giving Henry sly looks. 

It was entirely humiliating.

Except for the looks of course. Henry would enjoy those looks all day long.

As the dinner wound to a close Pez offered to stay behind to help Bea clean up after Bea insisted of course, and Henry and Alex got their coats.

“Thank you for the dinner Bea, it was great.” Alex said as they stood by the door to leave.

“Any time. You seem good for Henry.” Bea said and Alex looked at Henry who felt the blush come on again.

“Yeah, he seems like a good one.” Alex said with a half smile and Henry let out a breath.

“Alright, alright let’s go.” Henry said and Alex laughed. Henry gave Bea a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye before the two of them set on their walk back to Henry’s flat. 

“Your sister seems very protective of you.” Alex said after they walked silently in step for a bit.

“Yeah she is. She’s wary of new people in my life.” He said simply.

“Any particular reason why?”

Henry was silent for a moment.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Alex interrupted his thoughts and Henry shook his head.

“No, no it’s fine. I’ve just had relationships in the past that weren’t great for me.” He said before his eyes widened. “Not that we’re in a relationship or anything.” He added quickly.

Alex chuckled and came to a stop which of course Henry mimicked. “Do you want to be in a relationship?”

Henry ducked his head and shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m nothing like the big famous people you’re used to. I’m just...me.”

“What makes you think I want someone big and famous?” Alex asked softly.

“Why wouldn’t you? There’s not much I can give you.”

Alex was silent for a moment. Then he took a step closer and reached out to take Henry’s hand. That made him finally look into Alex’s eyes. “You can give me a lot of things.” The words were soft and delicate. 

Henry let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as Alex took another step closer. It was like he was watching his future in slow motion and as Alex arched his head back and his hand wrapped around the back of Henry’s neck he was pretty sure he had fallen asleep and was dreaming this all up, because there was no way he was kissing Alex in the hazy light of a drizzling England night.

But he was and Alex was kissing him back.

It wasn’t a long kiss but just enough that his heart was racing and his breathing had picked up as Alex pulled back and his mouth upturned into a shy smile. 

“Well that was something.” He said with what little breath he still had in his lungs.

Alex’s face morphed into a soft smile as well, something out of a fairy tale book because there was no way this was real. “Yeah it was.”

Henry bit his lip and he felt like he was back in primary school with a silly schoolyard crush as Alex continued to hold his hand as they walked back to his place.

As they stood in the foyer, the artificial light marring his picture of Alex, he wondered if that had actually happened. But then Alex stepped closer and was kissing him again and again and again and he was kissing him back again and again and again.

“You’re welcome to share my bed.” He managed to whisper against Alex’s lips.

“Well thank god for that.” Alex whispered back and they had to break apart for the journey up the stairs. 

The haziness was brought into his bedroom as the lamplight was the only thing that illuminated their bodies. Henry was very interested in the way the light swam across the planes of Alex’s arms and chest and legs. He was even more interested in the noises Alex made without realization. 

It felt like floating, like the only thing that tied him to this earth was Alex’s body against his and when they laid there curled up in each other Henry wondered again if he had dreamed it all because people like him did not do this with people like Alex.

Yet each time he thought this, he looked over at Alex who was sleeping soundly in his arms and Henry was left with that warm feeling in his chest.

It was the best sleep he had had in a while.

When he woke up it was to an empty bed and noise outside.

He frowned as he walked down the stairs as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Shit, Henry I’m so sorry.” Pez startled him and he nearly missed the last few steps.

“What?”

“This was your fault?” Alex was fuming, looking nothing like the way he did last night.

“I went to the pub after Bea’s and got drunk and I guess there were reporters and they overheard me talking about Alex and-” Pez started only to be interrupted by Alex letting out an angry groan.

“Great. Perfect.” Alex yanked his pants on.

“Wait, you don’t have to-” Henry said, moving forward to grasp Alex’s arm but he only was shoved off.

“I gotta go.” Alex said stiffly and Henry watched as Alex walked to the door without another word. The door opened and camera’s flashed and Henry was suddenly very aware at the fact that he was only wearing underwear. Alex pushed through the crowd and he saw Alex’s bodyguard help him through and then the door shut and there was silence. Deafening silence.

“I’m sorry Hen.” Pez tried again.

“He didn’t even say goodbye.” He said softly, not even looking at Pez.

“Did you guys…?”

Henry swallowed and straightened stiffly. “I’m going back to bed.”

But his bedroom reminded him of Alex and his pillows smelled like Alex and Henry was left with only the memory of their night and even that was quickly being overwritten with Alex leaving without a backward glance.

Like Henry was nothing.

He fell back to sleep with that thought on his mind.

ALEXANDER CLAREMONT-DIAZ SPOTTED IN NOTTING HILL IN HALF NAKED MAN’S APARTMENT

WEDDING BELLS FOR ALEX AND NORA? ENGAGEMENT RING SPOTTED ON HOLLERAN’S HAND

**@alexluvr**: omggggg alex and nora are so fuckin cute!!!  
**@noraisthebest**: nora deserves happiness but idk if alex is the one that ring’s for  
**@alexluvr**: excuse me alex and nora are endgame stfu  
**@noraisthebest**: isn’t alex gay tho?  
**@alexluvr**: blocked and reported

FILMING STARTING UP IN LONDON: ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ SPOTTED EXACTLY FROM ONE YEAR AGO

“Did you see this?” Pez shoved his phone in Henry’s face and Henry let out an annoyed sputtering sort of noise.

“Will you _please_ stop doing that?” Henry snapped as he looked up from the phone that was now in his eyeline.

“Just read the headline Henry.”

He did and his mouth formed a severe line. “What about it?”

“Now’s your chance! They’re holding a press conference in a week.”

“I don’t know why you think I want to see him in person.”

Pez hopped up on the counter and Henry made another annoyed sound. “Because you’ve been thinking about him for an entire year and refuse to talk about him to your best friends?”

“Off the counter.” He snapped again. Pez hopped down. “I’m not going to go see Alex. Go unbox the new shipment we got.” His mood was souring fast.

“Fine, but don’t be mad when you regret it.” Pez said in a sing-song voice as he walked towards the back.

Henry sighed and put his head in his hands as he leaned against the counter. His mind went to that hazy night despite his best efforts before he looked up at the sound of the bell chiming.

He froze as he saw who stood before him.

“Hi.” That slightly southern accent curling around the shop. Alex stood there rather awkwardly.

Henry stood up straighter, taking up as much room as he could muster. “Hello.” He replied curtly.

Alex moved forward fluidly and Henry really had to hand it to the man, he was graceful without even trying. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked stiffly.

Alex ran his finger along the spines of the books on the shelves until he was standing right in front of Henry, only the counter separating them but it felt like an impenetrable wall. “I wanted to see you.”

“Why?”

Alex looked around and laughed a bit, shaking his head. “This place hasn’t changed a bit.”

“Why are you here Alex?” He asked again, this time firmer.

Alex sighed and looked back at Henry. “I missed you.” 

“We were never together. We hardly know each other at all.”

“I know we haven’t spent much time together yes, but you know me more than most of the people in my life and I’m tired of pretending.” Alex said softly. He took a step towards Henry and Henry didn’t move a muscle. “I’m sorry.”

He stared Alex down before swallowing and shaking his head. “What you did was really shitty.”

“I know. I was angry and hurt and vulnerable and...I wasn’t ready for you.”

Henry narrowed his eyes. “What about your girlfriend?”

“Nora? We’re just friends. Actually she’s engaged to my sister believe it or not.” Alex laughed a little awkwardly. “The press just says a bunch of shit.”

Henry’s mouth formed a hard line. “I think you should go.”

Alex straightened and Henry felt a hard pang in his chest at the flash of hurt across Alex’s face before it smoothed out into a mask that he saw on the covers of magazines. He nodded. “Well um...if you change your mind I’m in town for a few weeks.”

Henry nodded stiffly and Alex paused for a moment longer before nodding as well. 

“See you around Henry.”

And then he was gone and Pez stood next to him. 

“You okay?”

Henry cleared his throat. “I’m fine.”

But he knew he wasn’t. Seeing Alex again after an entire year made his heart soar at the possibilities but Alex wasn’t good for him. He saw that now. 

“I think you should give him a chance.” Bea said as they sat in her living room, steaming mugs of tea in their hands. 

“Really? You were ready to castrate him this time last year.” 

“Yeah well I see the way you look when you talk about him. You’re hurting and the only reason is because you’ve had something special. Even if it was such a short thing. Sometimes things work out that way.” Bea said with a shrug. 

Henry sunk into the cushions. He had kept seeing Alex’s face pop up on the newspapers that he stocked in the shop and Pez kept shoving articles in his face despite his annoyance every single time. It was like he couldn’t out run his feelings and everything was starting to bubble over.

“Why is it so hard though? What’s to stop him from not leaving me again?” He asked solemnly.

“Because he came to you. And he doesn’t have anything hiding in the wings anymore. Everyone knows he likes men and they still love him. He doesn’t have to be afraid anymore.”

Henry pulled his knees to his chest. He sighed and put his head on top of his knees, tea forgotten. “I don’t want to get hurt again.”

Bea gave him a sad but loving look. “I know. But the best things in life come with a little risk.”

He turned his head so he could see Bea. “How would it even work though? He’s a famous actor that’s gone most of the time and I’m here with my bookshop.”

“It sounds to me like you’re grasping at straws looking for a reason why you shouldn’t dive head first.” Bea pursed her lips together and Henry rolled his eyes because he knew Bea was right. “I think you should go to that press conference tomorrow.”

Henry sighed again. “Yeah maybe.”

He thought about it all night long, hardly getting any sleep but he finally came to the conclusion that if he truly didn’t want Alex in his life he would have slept like a baby but he didn’t and so in the case he knew he had to see the man again.

It was Alex’s bodyguard that got him into the press conference, having seen Henry unable to get in without actual press credentials. 

The room was packed with reporters and cameras with a panel for the film including Alex smack dab in the middle. He hardly heard what was being said because all he could see was Alex. Bright and shining Alex looking as amazing as ever and Henry could hardly stand it.

Of course he would let Alex back into his life. 

How could he not?

He felt himself raise his arm and the announcer call on him before he even realized what he was doing. 

“Yes I have a question for Mr. Claremont-Diaz. Can he forgive someone for being a straight up idiot?”

The entire room turned to look at him in confusion while he saw Alex’s eyes widen a bit at his presence but nothing too insane to make him lose his composure. He heard Alex clear his throat and shift a little towards the microphone.

“I think I can manage that, yes.”

Henry beamed and didn’t even hear the whispers from the reporters. He could care less that they were starting to recognize him as the ‘half naked man’ in the pictures from his flat. 

“We about done here?” Alex turned towards the rest of the panel. “Yeah? Okay thanks everyone.” 

And with that Henry watched as Alex got up and moved towards the back.

Towards him.

“Hi.” He said as Alex walked up.

“Hi.” Alex said back and then grabbed his hand and led him out of the room. 

“Alex I-” Henry started but his words were stolen as Alex kissed him hard against the wall. He let out a startled noise before he eased into it. When they broke apart Henry felt like he was back in that hazy room. Was there such a thing as a romantic filter? He was sure that if there was, this would be it.

“Can you ever forgive me?” Alex asked against his lips.

“Already did.” He whispered back. He felt Alex smile against him and he wrapped his arms around the man’s waist and brought him back into him.

WEDDING BELLS FOR ALEXANDER CLAREMONT-DIAZ AND HENRY FOX

ALEX AND HENRY WED IN AUSTIN, TEXAS

SEE THE BEHIND THE SCENES OF ALEX AND HENRY’S WEDDING (15 PICTURES)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we reach the conclusion god bless. I hope you enjoy this ending and reading this as a whole! (Feels rather weird not to have a WIP at the moment I'm sure that will change soon) As always let me know what you think!!!
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
